


So, There's No One Here?

by aleinadadihaw



Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempted Murder, Cliffhangers, Grandmothers, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Kidnapping, Light Angst, Mentions of Blood, Murderers, Mystery, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Short One Shot, i think, idk how to tag, little to basically no angst, psychotic male character, psychotic old lady
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleinadadihaw/pseuds/aleinadadihaw
Summary: TW? mentions of blood and hinted kidnapping...There was only a deafening pregnant silence. “So, there’s no one here?” Anne asked the door. She knocked again, only to have the doorway open.......Suddenly, icy fingers grabbed her arm. “That’s an awful lot of blood, darling.”





	So, There's No One Here?

**Author's Note:**

> This was my English school work and I just wanted to post it somewhere :*  
> I'm open for constructive criticisms.  
> kudos and comments are very much, appreciated.  
> 
> 
> prompt for "Anne knocked on the door of the house; she was determined to find out who lived there."

Anne knocked on the door of the house; she was determined to find out who lived there. Color is muted, creating a dank, gloomy atmosphere that dims the feebly glowing sun. Perhaps appropriately, the banks of forbidding grey clouds gathering over the nearby hills created a distinctly gloomy atmosphere. At least that wasn’t going to dampen her spirit to investigate the mystery of the house. **LUB! DUB! LUB! DUB!** Anne could feel her heartbeat in her throat. “Goodness, I’m awfully nervous about something that I decided to do on my own… it’s not like I’m doing it on a whim…” Anne whispered.

_2 months. 2 months since she moved to this building. The wind chattered through the streets and open windows, the rain danced upon the rooftops and the sunlight contrived with the moonlight to keep the town in ever-glow. Not a single person would tell her about her neighbor. Yesterday was the last straw. She could barely get an ounce of sleep from the noises. Scratching of the walls, thudding footsteps and incoherent whispers._

There was only a deafening pregnant silence. “So, there’s no one here?” Anne asked the door. She knocked again, only to have the doorway open. The first thing that greeted her was a putrid stench of something rotting. Darkness came like the thick velvet curtains of a theatre. It was as if the daytime had been one part of a play and the rest was to come after that intermission of night. Anne let her eyes wander around the furniture, all wrapped in plastic. As she walked further into the apartment, the door slammed shut all of a sudden. The stench could only get worse, tasting it in her mouth. Anne wanted to gag. 

Venturing further into the house, she could hear the violent incoherent whispers from last night resurfacing again. She reached for the bedroom door. At that moment, as she stepped into the room, all she could do was gape at the sight in front of her. Just like a fish pulled out of the water. To say Anne was surprised would be an understatement. Overwhelmed. That’s what she felt, overcome with a number of emotions that she just couldn’t comprehend. In front of her sat an old grandma, all dressed in white with splashes of crimson. “Is that a knife?” she thought in her head, but it seemed that she had said it aloud. The grandma turned around eerily slowly. Now, Anne had a better view of what the old lady was looking at. A body. There was a body! Anne was paralyzed to the spot. Fully facing her, the grandma smiled creepily. Without realizing it, the old lady had lunged towards her, stabbing the knife into her chest and pulling it out, laughing like a maniac.

Searing pain slowly engulfed Anne. She turned around and dashed through the living room, not caring about the furniture in the way. Tears clouded her vision. The demented old lady’s hysterical laughter resonated throughout the house. It felt like the living room was larger than what it actually is. This was not what she expected. “Was this why they kept quiet? Do they know about this? Are they a part of this?” she mumbled to herself, thousands of questions running through her head. As she approached the exit, ready to leave, she froze. Hands shaking the doorknob vigorously, even though her wound was throbbing excruciatingly. It wouldn’t open. Anne screamed in frustration as salty tears continued to run down her slim face.

Suddenly, icy fingers grabbed her arm. “That’s an awful lot of blood, darling.” the grandma purred right next to her ear.  
“No! Please, no!” Anne exclaimed. This can’t be it. The light at the end of the tunnel seemed so far now. “Please! Stop! Let me go!” Anne screamed as she inched towards the darkness. “Help! Someone, please help me!” were her last thoughts, but not before she heard a distinct man’s voice in the background, sounding smug.  
“You should’ve never left me Annebeth Kehlani Reed. _My sweet Anne_.”


End file.
